


she can and she will,

by Raging_Nerd



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dead People, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/M, Fluff and Angst, God is basically Eleanor Shellstrop and that's the tea sis, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: "I can do better than that," she insists, and Ben smiles cheekily."Prove it."And so she does.or,God is better at a lot of things.





	she can and she will,

**Author's Note:**

> h e h

Everything about her is ethereal, he decides, as he caresses her cheek in an attempt to make her flustered.

Her mouth is soft, her cheeks are flushed, her eyes are wide, and her hands remain intertwined with his. His thumb runs down her jawline before falling in his lap, and Paisley huffs.

"I can do better than that," she insists, and Ben smiles cheekily.

"Prove it."

And so she does.

She cups his cheeks, staring at him with determination in her eyes. Ben watches her carefully, squeaking when she pulls him downwards.

"What are you --" but his words are cut off by Paisley's mouth, soft and perfect against his.

Ben's cheeks heat as he fidgets with his hands, whining when she bites his lip.

Honestly, Ben has never had a first kiss, let alone have a conversation with a girl that wasn't his sister or mom. And then he died, and he was positive he hadn't lived his life to the fullest when God showed up, spewing words about needing to accomplish something. He didn't know what she meant, until he did.

He rests his hand on her waist, allowing the other to sit lamely in his lap. Paisley breaks away quickly, eyes dark. Ben meets her gaze awkwardly, trying to rid the blush that has taken over his face.

"I did better, right?" she asks, and Ben forgot that was why she kissed him in the first place. He sighs, looking at the ground.

"Yeah, obviously."

God smiles at this, resting her hand on his shoulder. "Good," she whispers, and Ben tries not to notice the hand currently locking itself in his hair. "You make the most adorable noises y'know," she remarks, and Ben gazes at her, trying to make out the conversation here.

And then she tugs his head back, and the warmth of her mouth is on his neck.

As he mentioned before, girls were not a privilege he could think about in the afterlife. With a purpose to fulfill, there wasn't any --

"Pay attention to me," Paisley snaps, pulling him out of his thoughts. He shifts under her when he remembers they are on a  _ park bench _ and Mr. Spee will be back with his precious dog, Coconut, soon.

He watches -- rather,  _ tries  _ \-- as Paisley continues her administrations on his neck, and he groans (he's surprising himself today) when she bites down on his collarbone.

"P-Paisley," he says, and she stops to look at him. Ben meets her gaze only to realize his mistake.

Her cheeks are flushed, and her eyes no longer have the mischievous sparkle he had gotten used to. Instead, they are wide and dark, her lips are red, and her knee is in between his legs as her hands rests on each of his sides.

He drops his head, wincing when it hits the bench. Ben feels Paisley's eyes on him, but closes his own anyway.

"We have to stop, Paisley," he tells her, and then she pulls away immediately. Ben ready misses the warmth she took with her.

The frown that mars her features hurts him. 

"Why?" she asks, obviously confused.

He blushes. "Mr. Spee will be back soon with Coconut, and I don't think he'd want to see us on the bench in such a way."

Paisley rolls her eyes.

"Is that all?" she asks. Ben nods slowly. "Okay then!" 

And with a snap of her fingers, they're in the small house she gave to him a few days before. He hopes Mrs. Duncan doesn't knock on his door again. She always seems to do that.

Ben blushed furiously (he's been blushing a whole lot, lately), eyeing Paisley nervously.

"Better?" she inquires, sauntering up to him. She rests her hands on her hips when she elicits no response, snapping her fingers in an attempt to get his attention.

"Yeah, this is good, sorry," he says in a rush, and God rolls her eyes.

She places two hands on his chest, backing him up towards the couch in his living room. Sometimes Ben forgets she knows this house like the back of her hand. She made it for God's sake. 

He sits down with a soft thump, and he avoids looking at Paisley as she rests her knees in between his legs. 

"I'm up here, ghost boy," she teases, before her mouth meets his in a searing kiss.

His hands immediately rest on her waist, and she uses her tongue to open his mouth after he makes her wait a beat to long.

The tip of her tongue runs over his lips, leaving him breathless and coated in her saliva when they part. With another snap of her fingers, his jacket disappears, and his cheeks burn.

He opens his mouth to ask her about it, when she gives him a look that makes him forget his question quickly.

Ben tries his best to remain stoic and quiet as she begins biting his earlobe. He wonders what his father would think if he saw him now. 

His fingers card through her hair, which is no longer in a ponytail after he tugged it free. He pulls at the strands when she bites his neck, trying to stifle a moan as he pushes his fist in his mouth.

She rips his hand away, glaring at him.

"I want to hear you, Ben," she says, voice low as she stares at him with glassy eyes.

It was probably the use of his name that ruined him, that made him over sensitive and hyper aware of anything and everything going on around him, but he nods, whimpering when she pulls his head back to pepper kisses along his jaw.

He pushes her away, only to bring her back down to meet him in an awkward kiss. She doesn't mind, taking the reigns immediately, when the doorbell breaks them out of the trance.

Ben groans, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes.

"Sorry, Paisley," he says sheepishly. "I have to open the door." She rolls her eyes, obviously unhappy as she sits in his spot on the couch.

His eye twitches when he sees Mr. and Mrs. Duncan.

"Hey, Ben!" They cheer, happy smiles on their faces. "We're having a movie night and we wanted to invite you!" They say in sync, but Ben shakes his head.

"I'm busy, sorry."

Mr. and Mrs. Duncan deflate together, still smiling though, which is creepy as hell.

"That's okay, Ben. We'll invite you to the next one!" They say, turning down the path in step with one another.

He shuts the door, walking over to the living room with slow steps. His shoulders drop as he begins to look around the house, frantically trying to find her.

Ben rubs his face, sighing heavily.

Paisley was gone.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> h e h e h e
> 
> This is part of a series I will post, so there will be a lot of explanations to come.


End file.
